All Those Who Wander
by bookwormsrule
Summary: *Sequel to 'Of Sparrows and Swordsmen'* Not all that wander are lost...from the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; renewed the blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be king. Cover Image by LaCorpse
1. Chapter 1

A young Sheikah boy stormed out of his house and stomped into the dark forest. He was mumbling under his breath about how unfair his parents were. He planned to make them regret that they made him mad. The young boy kicked a rock and jumped when the rock bounced off a tree trunk and came back to him.

He looked up from his feet. He spun quickly around when he noticed that he was in the middle of a dense forest. It was dark and the light of the moon made eerie shadows on the bare tree trunks. A soft rustling sound made the young boy stiffen. He looked frantically around.

"There's no need to be so frightened," a calm, soft voice said. The boy turned to the sound. A young woman stepped from the shadows. She wore a blood red dress that brushed against the fallen leaves.

The boy backed up. He knew who she was. She was the Bloody Knight; a common story that parents told their children to scare them into obeying. The boy covered his eyes knowing that in all the stories it was the Knight's voice that coaxed children to their doom. The woman frowned her red eyes softening. She placed a single hand over the child's. "I will not harm you," the child heard through his hands. "I'll even lead you to your parents." This convinced the child to remove his hands. The woman held out her hand and the child took it.

"And he was never heard from again," the Sheikah finished. The children that were listening intently shivered in fear.

"So what happened to the kid?" one Hylian asked.

"Don't you know anything?" an older child scoffed, "The Bloody Knight eats the souls of her victims after she drains them of their blood." The first child shuddered again.

The single observer decided to speak up, "Now, now, children. The Bloody Knight was killed two years ago by Link."

All the children turned to the speaker, "Yes, Mr. Farrow."

The older Hylian chuckled, "Now you better hurry home before it gets dark." The children nodded quickly and left the blacksmith's shop.

"You are such a spoil-sport," the Sheikah woman said folding her arms.

"It is the truth, is it not? The Bloody Knight hasn't been seen in years. Besides her wounds were severe when she escaped," the blacksmith answered pulling out the sword he was working on earlier.

The Sheikah shrugged her shoulders, "That demon is probably hiding her somewhere. I don't think she is dead."

"Lianna, I think I'm tired," the blacksmith said putting down the finished sword. The Sheikah took this as the end of discussion and left the blacksmith with a curt good-bye. The blacksmith sat beside his forge putting his head in his hands. It had only been two years since Skyloft fell.

Many things had changed. The once primitive Sheikah village was transformed into a copy of Skyloft. Large stone walls separated them from the rest of the Surface. The citizens of the sky that didn't live on the Knight Academy had moved to the surface and now the city was bustling with people. That's why the blacksmith chose to live on the outskirts. That and many people looked at him strangely. He could hear them whispering behind his back. He was the father of the Bloody Knight the only other creature more feared than the white demon.

At first this didn't bother him, but as the stories got more and more exaggerated, many people forgot that they were speaking of another Hylian. He shook his head that the thought. He wasn't sure what to believe about his daughter, but he knew that she wasn't this monster that they told stories about. She had died six years ago. Even though everyone said she returned to Skyloft two years ago, the blacksmith didn't believe that she was truly back.

The blacksmith sighed and polished his latest creation. The sword was a hand-and-a-half with a red hilt. Ancient Hylian runes were written along the blade. If the blacksmith remembered correctly, his daughter said that the runes were a prayer of protection. The blacksmith hoped that it pleased his client. He swung it around testing the balance which was perfect. The blade was light. The blacksmith was confident that the blade was meant for a king which was good because that was the sword's purpose. It was a gift from the people of the city to the hero and future king of the surface. The young man at first didn't want the responsibility, but he was later convinced.

A scream broke through the blacksmith's concentration. "She's here. She's here," the voice called before a door slammed.

The blacksmith sighed and continued his work. When were those children going to learn that the Bloody Knight didn't exist. The only thing to fear were the demons and even then they were so disorganized that they didn't pose a threat.

The door to the shop swung open ringing the little bell that hung on the doorframe. The blacksmith looked up to see the strangest being he had ever seen. She was a little shorter than a normal Hylian, but she also looked young. Her yellow caught sight of him. She walked confidently to the counter her black skirt billowing. She leaned her gray and black arms on the counter before flipping her orange ponytail behind her shoulder.

The blacksmith didn't know what to do. He had never seen a demon before. "Are you so shocked by my beauty that it leaves you speechless?" she asked with an annoyed voice. The blacksmith shook his head. "I heard from a good friend of mine that you are very good at making swords." The blacksmith nodded swiftly. "May I see them?" she asked. Before the blacksmith could respond, the young woman snatched the blade in his hand. She looked over it with a critical eye. "

"Are you the Bloody Knight?" the blacksmith asked nervously.

The creature looked up from the sword in her hands. "I don't know what you call me. However, this blade seems satisfactory, so I'll be taking it." The blacksmith was going to protest, but the woman had already left leaving only the sound of the small bell as a sign of her presence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I know that neither Rahzel nor Ghirahim were in the last chapter. In case you were wondering the young demon from the last chapter was Midna. I don't think I described her well, so I'm telling you. So without further ado, I'll like to thank black rose a.k.a jane and bo mayor of odon for putting this fic on their alert and favorite list. You guys are awesome.

* * *

Chandelier light filled the grand hall flickering slightly as the flames wavered. Light, fluty music bounced against the gray stone walls. Brightly dressed figures of every size and shape twirled and glided to the beat of the music. Ghirahim passed all of the couples dancing. They all faded into the background because only one figure held his attention.

She stood at the edge of the dance floor. She watched all the movement in front of her, one hand clutching an invisible weapon. Ghirahim grinned at the sight; thinking how things never change. The woman's red eyes caught his brown ones. "There's no need to be so anxious," the demon lord said in greeting.

The woman nodded her head in acknowledgement, "If you say so. I prefer to be prepared for the worst case scenario."

"How prepared can you be without a weapon?" Ghirahim teased.

"I told you already. My fists are deadly weapons," she answered with a smile. Ghirahim chuckled at the memory of when she first said that comment. "Besides who says I'm unarmed?" She continued. Ghirahim looked at the woman's red ball gown and briefly wondered where the woman managed to hide a weapon. The woman continued speaking about why she was unsure of her surroundings.

Ghirahim listened for a moment before he blurted, "May I have this dance?" The woman paused for a moment. "Rahzel?" Ghirahim asked.

"You do owe me one dance," Rahzel answered laying her hand on his outstretched hand. Ghirahim grasped her hand tightly and led her to the dance floor. He spun her softly to him. She lightly placed on hand on his shoulder and he laid his on her shoulder blade.

Ghirahim led her through a simple waltz and Rahzel followed seamlessly. "I'm surprised that you haven't stepped on my feet yet, Rahzel."

"I never stepped on your feet," she said with a mock surprise. Ghirahim chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind the albino's ear. Then slipping his finger under her jaw to nudge her face up to look in his eyes.

"Ghirahim," the woman said in Vladimir's voice. The mix-match of the voice woke the demon lord up.

He groaned at the sight of his advisor's face glaring down at him. "You couldn't have let me sleep for five more minutes? I was having such a nice dream," Ghirahim sighed as he pushed himself off the stiff bed.

"Sir, the officials of Dusk want to speak with you," Vladimir said holding out Ghirahim's cape.

"Then I shall hurry and finish, the sooner we are out of this realm the better," Ghirahim said taking the cape from Vladimir's hands and walking into the bathroom.

Vladimir held the door for the demon lord. Ghirahim exited the inn and began traversing the tunnels that held the small city. He held his torch in front of him lighting the path in front of him. Dirt crumbled from the ceiling. Ghirahim dusted off the irritating particles from his clothing with his single free hand. At the edge of the circle of light, a wooden ladder was held by a dirt wall. "we exit here, my lord," Vladimir said from behind the demon lord.

Ghirahim nodded his understanding and begun to climb the wooden ladder. He reached the surface and put out his torch. He looked around at the bland landscape. The people of Dusk lived mostly underground and used the surface to grow the crops that fed all the shadow realms. Ghirahim couldn't understand how this people could live under the ground away from the light, limited as light was in the shadow realms. "Why are all the cities of Dusk underground?" Ghirahim complained to himself as he dusted more dirt off of himself.

"There is a great beast that hunts on these lands. Most of the citizens here are farmers or scholars so they are not trained to take down the monster."

Ghirahim listened to the bird as he led the way through the field of corn. He knew that there was another opening somewhere nearby that led to a tunnel that traveled to the Institute. Ghirahim stopped short as the path he was traveling on stopped suddenly at the hole. The noble lowered himself onto the ladder and climbed down swiftly. He continued on the path and listened for the sounds of Vladimir following him. Luckily, the tunnel was fairly straight. The tunnel opened to a large cavern. In the center of the cavern was a wooden structure. The architecture was lackluster and Ghirahim shook his head as he neared it.

The noble opened the door to find a large circular table with many different beings sitting around it. They were all dressed in scholar robes. The scholars rose nervously as Ghirahim walked to the table. They sat down when Ghirahim took his seat. "Lord Ghirahim, may I welcome you to the Institute of Higher Learning," said one of the scholars who was dressed in blue.

"It is an honor to be here," Ghirahim spouted without thought. " I take it you understand why I'm here," Ghirahim said looking around the table. The scholars seemed nervous shaking slightly as Ghirahim looked at each of them.

"Yes, and we all agree that it wouldn't be in the interest of our people to join this empire that you are creating," the first scholar said shaking as Ghirahim focused his attention at the smaller demon.

"Empire has such a negative ring to it. It is more along the lines of all four realms becoming one kingdom," Ghirahim explained as he motioned with his hands.

"And you want to be the king of this kingdom?" A second scholar spoke up.

"That is my wish," Ghirahim nodded. The scholars looked at each other.

"We do not believe that you are the best option to lead all of us," the first scholar said getting the courage to respond.

Ghirahim gritted his teeth in irritation. His calm and composed manner will soon crack. The noble pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply. _How would Rahzel handle this? _Ghirahim put his hands down realizing what he had to do. "I'll show you why I'm the only option to be your king," Ghirahim said pushing himself to his feet the chair he was sitting on clattered on the floor. The scholars cowered in fear at the noble's swift movement. "I'll destroy the beast that terrifies you. A king must be able to protect his people and I'll show you that I can."

"If you manage to destroy Mordana the destroyer, we can discuss the manner again," the first scholar said relaxing.

Ghirahim bowed before turning sharply and leaving the Institute. "What was that Ghirahim? The forces of the Lower Realms could have taken control of this area by force," Vladimir said catching up to the noble.

Without turning to face the advisor Ghirahim answered, "My troops could have, yes. But they wouldn't have been loyal to me. Demise did the same thing; he ruled by fear." Ghirahim climbed the ladder to the surface.

"Yes, but.." Vladimir interrupted as he reached the surface.

"No, buts. You gain trust by actions, not words and not by fear. Like Rahzel, she showed me that she could be trusted," Ghirahim said looking around wondering where the beast could be.

"Yes and look what happened to her," Vladimir said rather rudely.

Ghirahim growled, spun, and grabbed his advisor's collar. The noble raised the bird-like demon off his feet. "Don't you ever speak ill of her again," Ghirahim snarled.

"I'm just warning you," Vladimir choked out. Ghirahim sighed and lowered his advisor. The noble picked a random direction and continued walking.

He reprimanded himself for loosing his cool. His advisor had a point though; Rahzel never reappeared after she was taken by the Sheikah and Ghirahim could have imagined what they would have done to her. He shook his head and continued forward trying to forget. Vladimir ran to his side. "I apologize my lord. It was insensitive of me," the bird tried to apologize. Ghirahim just nodded not wanting to look at his advisor after all, the bird-demon was the reason that the noble left Rahzel to her fate. "Do you know where this beast lives?" Vladimir asked. Ghirahim shook his head. A large cawing answered the unsaid question that both were wondering.

Both demons looked up to see a large shadow circling them. Ghirahim summoned his twin rapiers and prepared for battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I decided to update one more time before classes start again. I may not update as often, but I will keep writing. I will like to thank SaraTheAngelic for following this fic. I will also respond to a couple of reviews.

black rose a.k.a jane- Thank you very much for your kind words. The answer to your first question is no. What happened to Rahzel will not be in this chapter. The second question will be seen in later chapters. And finally whether or not Ghirahim finds out about Vladimir seeing Rahzel is yet to be seen. I can tell you that Vlad hasn't seen Rahzel since the last chapter of 'Of Sparrows and Swordsmen'.

guest- yup, they haven't seen each other in two years. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Link looked into the mirror for the fifth time in the past hour. "Master, you look great," a monotone voice said. The hero turned to the sword maiden.

"Thank you, Fi. But please, its Link," the hero said with a smile.

"I apologize…Link," the sword spirit said lowering her head. The blue spirit floated to the window of the small cottage that Link lived in. She looked out of the open window before turning to him.

"It appears that everyone is ready," she said with a smile. The woman floated to the large doors and they swung open. Link lifted his head and walked confidently as he could into the light outside. A crowd had gathered comprised of both Sheikah and Hylians. They screamed at the sight of him. Some of the woman reached out to touch him, but Fi managed to keep them from touching the hero.

The hero nodded and smiled to the crowd. He honestly didn't understand why they looked up at him. He lost his best friend; he failed her; he failed all of them. This fact didn't matter to the crowd they cheered and screamed for him. They cleared the path for him. Fi led the way. Link just placed one foot in front of another. He wanted to retreat , to hide from all of them, but he couldn't bear to disappoint them again. They wanted a king and a king they would get.

Link climbed the steps that led to the small stone keep that was just finished. He walked to the door which opened as he neared. The throne room was bare except for the simple throne. A priest stood in front of the throne. Link knelt at the foot of the stairs that led to the throne. The priest sprinkled water that came from the spring in the Skyview temple on Link. The priest then begun to speak in a language that Link couldn't understand. "Rise, Link," the priest said. Link rose to his feet.

The priest called for one of his assistants. The young sheikah ran to him with a simple wooden box that was adorned with the symbol of the Triforce held by a loftwing. Link remember when the citizens asked what should be the symbol of their kingdom, he had chose the only thing he could think of. The assistant opened the box. Within was a golden orb with a miniature Triforce on top and a scepter with a bird perched on top. The priest lifted the orb above his head, "This orb symbolizes the authority that you have to lead our people." The priest placed the orb into Links upturned hand. The priest turned back to the opened box and removed the scepter. "With this scepter, bring about justice and law to the land," the priest continued handing Link the scepter. Remembering how they practiced, Link climbed the steps with perfect posture.

He turned before sitting on the throne. The priest stepped behind the throne before placing the crown onto Link's blonde head. "Citizens of the Surface, I hearby declare Link king of the Surface," the priest announced before coming before the throne and bowing to Link. The citizens that filled the hall bowed as well.

"As the King, I declare that our kingdom to be know henceforth as Hyrule," Link announced. The crowd rose to their feet and cheered.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim slammed the head of the beast on the table. The scholars looked at the noble in shock. "You did it?" one said in surprise.

Ghirahim nodded, "There is no more need for you to live in the dirt. You may live in the light that these realms provide. And if I was your king, I would lead us to the realms filled with light."

The scholars quickly got to their feet and bowed. "Your majesty, what is it that you require of us, your humble servants?"

Ghirahim thought about it for a moment, "I need your loyalty." The scholars smiled and said that they could provide the loyalty that the noble sought. "I will bid you adeiu until we meet again," Ghirahim said before leaving the Institute once again.

Ghirahim climbed out of the underground domain of the demons of Dusk. "Two out of the four shadow realms are already at your command, my lord," Vladimir said handing Ghirahim the reigns to a pure white horse.

"Yes, but we must all be united to have a chance in returning to the surface," Ghirahim said as he mounted the horse.

"Which realm is next, my lord?" the advisor asked.

"We'll head to the realm of Twilight first and then the higher realms," Ghirahim answered turning his horse to the east and spurring it forward. The noble guided the horse through the crop fields. The rows of corn were soon behind them. Ghirahim spurred the horse causing it to increase its speed across the plain. The dark landscape now flew by.

Tired and sore, Ghirahim dismounted the white steed at the gates of Rigalken, the largest city in the realm of Twilight. Vladimir took the horses to be watered and Ghirahim entered the city. Demons of all shapes carried on their normal business bumping into the demon lord occasionally. The noble beelined to the largest building in the city.

Opening the door with a shove, Ghirahim entered what he assumed to be the building of the leaders. Everyone turned to the entering noble as the doors slammed against the wall. "What are you doing here?" asked one of the Twili storming to Ghirahim. This Twili looked almost puppet like.

"I'm here to beseech your support and your loyalty," Ghirahim said with a short bow, "I wish to be the king of a united kingdom."

"We answer to only the Lady of Twilight, Midna," a Twili from the edge of the room said.

The first Twili turned to the other, "She disappeared two years ago. Demise killed Lady Tifunee and certainly killed the young lady Midna."

"No one will follow you Zant," the Twili against the wall shouted, "we would sooner follow this clown."

Ghirahim sighed angrily at the insult. "If I find Lady Midna or find evidence of her demise, would you join my kingdom?"

All the Twili thought about the deal. "If you do find Lady Midna and she agrees, then we will follow her judgment," the second Twili answered. The others nodded as well; even Zant nodded reluctantly.

"Then I shall bring her to you," Ghirahim said before leaving the great hall. Vladimir panted as he climbed the stairs,

"How did it go, my lord?" the advisor asked following Ghirahim down the steps.

"Well, I just need to find Lady Midna and they will heed my request," Ghirahim answered exiting the city.

"She hasn't been heard from in years," Vladimir said running after his lord who was trying to release the horses. "You should let the horses rest, Sir," Vladimir said interrupting the noble's actions.

Ghirahim sighed, "It's going to be a long walk to the Higher Realms. I hope we make it in time before all the tribes scatter." The noble grabbed his advisor by his arm before snapping his fingers to teleport them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Hello everyone, welcome again.

-Black rose a.k.a jane- I like that you like my fic. I read your comment and chuckled to myself; I didn't intend to make 'the legend of Ghirahim' and when I realized that I kind of was, I got a good chuckle.

-SaraTheAngelic- I'm glad that you like both of my fics. And about the ending, yeah, I was hoping for a rather upset response (it shows me that you care for the characters). I'll try to give Rahzel a happy ending (I can't promise anything). But the two will meet soon. And for your last question, you are very perceptive. ;)

* * *

Ghirahim looked at the field of campfires that burned in the dark landscape. "Sir, this might be a very bad idea," Vladimir said from beside his lord.

"And why do you think that?" Ghirahim asked not really concerned with his advisor's answer.

"The tribes of the Higher Realms are… violent, unpredictable, and uncontrollable," Vladimir answered putting a hand on the noble's shoulder to keep him back.

Ghirahim slipped from under his advisor's touch, "Demise controlled them." He turned his gaze to Vladimir. "And beside we'll need their strength to return to the Surface."

"Have you ever thought that maybe we belong here in the shadows? Maybe we were never meant to live in the light?" Vladimir said.

"Impossible, why would we be created only to be imprisoned in this poisoned place?" Ghirahim answered before strutting his way down the hill to speak with the tribe leaders.

The ground was dry and small puffs of dirt flew at each of his steps. Ghirahim held his head up proudly as he walked past the outermost tents. He followed the light of the fires until he came upon the group that huddled around it.

There was a total of five demons that sat around the fire each with their clubs beside them. They looked at Ghirahim dumbfounded. "Good evening, everyone. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lord Ghirahim and…"

"We know why you are here. We have heard what the other realms are speaking of. You wish to join all of us under one banner," a large red Bokoblin said getting to his feet.

"You have heard correctly," Ghirahim said, "I wish to lead all of us to the Surface. The shadow realms can't support life. It was never intended to."

The large Bokoblin laughed. "You want us to follow this pipe dream. Our fate was decided when Hylia banished us here."

"Fate isn't infallible. Besides Hylia's mortal form died. The dragons are gone. Only the Hylians and Sheikah are obstacles."

The Bokoblin neared Ghirahim. "And you are the one to lead us? I'm the lord of the Higher Realms. I am the one who can lead us."

Ghirahim summoned his rapier and put it to the Bokoblin's neck. "I don't believe you have what it takes," Ghirahim threatened.

The Bokoblin laughed harder. "I accept your challenge," the Bokoblin answered reaching back to grab a trident. He looked back to the noble to give a confident smirk. Ghirahim decided it would be best to use two blades. Both demons circled around the fire sizing each other up. The Bokoblin struck first trying to stab Ghirahim. Ghirahim calmly brush the attack aside with one sword and attacked with the second.

The other end of the spear met the black blade stopping it. Ghirahim teleported behind the Bokoblin trying to sneak in an attack. The red demon was surprisingly light on his feet as he spun to stop the attack from behind. Ghirahim growled and jumped backwards to allow more space. The two begun circling again and just glared at each other. Ghirahim attacked first with both blades. The Bokoblin expertly stopped each blade and rapped the wooden handle across Ghirahim's head.

Ghirahim backed away rubbing the back of his head. The Bokoblin laughed, "See, I told you. I have the strength not you."

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes and looked down to the snapping flames. He grinned to himself. The noble gave a sigh, "Yes, you may have the strength, but you are lacking." The Bokoblin looked confused. Ghirahim leaped at him pushing the red demon toward the flames. The other shrieked as the flames licked at his feet as Ghirahim neatly used his shoulders to flip over the demon out of the flame's reach. Ghirahim spun and sliced the demon across the back of his thighs effectively hamstringing the demon. The Bokoblin fell to his knees trying to escape the flames that threatened to eat his flesh. Ghirahim laughed in glee as the Bokoblin exited brushing the flames that started on his clothing.

"You realized that I could have killed you," Ghirahim boasted looking down on his gloved fingernails. He looked up at the Bokoblin, "I let you live because…"

"You're weak," the Bokoblin interrupted, "You don't have what it takes to make tough decisions."

Ghirahim sighed frustrated, "I understand. No matter what I do. I will never be the leader you want."

The Bokoblin said nothing, but just stared blankly at the demon lord before crumbling to the ground. Ghirahim looked at the figure that held a bloody dagger. "He was being rather irritating," Vladimir said cleaning the blood off the dagger.

Ghirahim nodded before turning to the other demons that just watched the fight. "Will you join me?" Ghirahim asked looking for any response.

After a moment of silence, one of the Bokoblins stood to answer. "An ancient relic was stolen from us during the Great War. We will like it back. The Surface Dwellers hold it in their village at the base of the mountains."

"Then I will retrieve it for you," Ghirahim answered, "It is a pleasure doing business with all of you." The noble left with a confident air.

…...

Ghirahim blinked couple of times to get used to the brightness of the sunlight. He grinned at himself as he felt the warmth of the sun and the wind that tugged at his clothing and hair. "My lord we should hurry and find that relic before the Hylians find us," Vladimir said with urgency in his voice.

"Yes, yes, of course Vlad. I'm just enjoying the light," Ghirahim reopened his eyes and led the way down the dirt road. Ghirahim watched the birds flying through the air and the clouds sliding across the blue sky.

The noble carefully climbed the increasingly steep hill. He stood on a particularly tall rock and looked around for the village that held the relic. Off in distance, there were large stones set into a circle. Figuring that the stones were the location of the village, Ghirahim slinked toward it. Vladimir followed carefully behind. Ghirahim teleported to the top of one of the stones and watched the citizens as they hurried on their way.

"They said that the relic is in that building," Vladimir said from the noble's side pointing to a building that looked like it could be an armory. "See they hung it over the door," Vladimir continued.

Ghirahim squinted to see the large shield that hung over the door to the building. "This will be simple then. I'll teleport there, grab it , and teleport back here," Ghirahim said with a nod. With a snap, Ghirahim was on the roof. He walked to the edge and leaned forward to grab at the shield.

His fingers grabbed the edge of the metal plate as he heard a voice call out, "A demon." Ghirahim pulled the shield off the building and got to his feet. Pain flared in his leg and Ghirahim looked down to see an arrow sticking out of his thigh. Feeling as though he overstayed his welcome, Ghirahim teleported himself to the outskirts of the town where Vladimir waited. The noble handed the bird the shield and gave him an order to run. The loyal advisor followed this request and retreated to the shadow gate that they came in.

Ghirahim turned back to the village to see the large group of Sheikah running his direction. The noble pulled the arrow out of his leg before running.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Hello everyone, I'll like to thank MoogleWing for following and favorting this fic.

* * *

Ghirahim hid behind a tree to catch his breath. He let out a little hiss as he traced the scratches that came from the arrows of his pursuers. Their footsteps neared and Ghirahim hoped that they wouldn't find him. He figured that he would give Vladimir a distraction so he could return with the relic and everything would be ready for his return. Ghirahim mentally reminded himself that he needed to find some evidence of Midna's death before he headed back to the shadow realms even if he had to create that evidence himself.

The noble noticed that the sound of running footsteps was no longer there. He smiled as he stepped from his hiding spot. "There he is," voice called. Ghirahim quickly summoned his rapier and sliced through the arrow that flew at him. It fell harmlessly on either side of him.

He sensed a presence behind him and turned to stop the blade of a Sheikah. Ghirahim kicked the Sheikah out of the way before stopping another attack on his person. Ghirahim teleported away. Something hard made contact with his head and the noble turned to the Sheikah that had clubbed him. He rubbed his head and felt a small dripple of warm blood. The noble growled and relieved the Sheikah of his arms.

The demon lord felt another arrow lodge itself into his shoulder. _I'm outnumbered_. This thought sent fear through him as another Sheikah tried to strike at him. The noble back flipped away. He landed on his feet to feel cold steel slide itself across the back of his shoulders. The noble reacted quickly and a lifeless Sheikah fell to the ground. Ghirahim felt his back and looked at the red-tinted fingers of his glove. He flittered his eyes to the right and the left trying to find a way to escape.

Reaching for his magic, the noble called to the wind. The wind billowed sending the leaves of the forest flying through the air and pushing the Sheikah away. Ghirahim blinked away the blurriness of his sight. The roaring of flames brought the noble's attention to the Sheikah who had started the blaze which was now being invigorated by the wind Ghirahim called. The noble calmed the wind and sent a torrent of water to the magician. Another Sheikah somehow got past his defense and sliced the noble across his chest. Ghirahim fell back from the force and electrocuted the attacker. The little blurriness now returned and the noble knew that his magic was running low and that he had lost too much blood.

A shriek filled the air and the Sheikah turned to the source. Through his fading vision, the noble could see two figures standing side by side. One looked nothing more than pure light and the other darkness. The Sheikah shouted something that Ghirahim couldn't figure out. The surface dwellers turned their attention to the newcomers.

Both newcomers split and weaved their way through the Shiekah till they stood in front of Ghirahim. "Pretty pathetic. Don't you think," the darkness said with a scoff. The light answered with a softer voice that Ghirahim couldn't catch. "Let's finish this quickly," the shadow said with a sigh. With that comment the two split up. The noble tried to keep his eyes on both of them.

Both figures were excellent fighters, they leaped into action. The light was quick on his or her feet. The metallic flash of its blade left trails of red in the air. The figure itself used its flexibility to move in ways that seem to defy gravity itself. The shadow was very skilled using magic as well as her blade. Before long, the Sheikah were retreating with their wounded.

Ghirahim sighed and felt himself loosing consciousness. He slumped forward into the warm arms of the light. He shut his eyes.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Midna looked at the couple in front of her. She scoffed again. "Come on, Let's leave him and go. There will be more Sheikah coming." The Twili's companion sighed.

"We're taking him with us," the woman replied stubbornly as she rearranged the noble so Midna could go the other side and both would carry him.

Midna looked down at the demon lord and turned up her nose. "He will slow us down. If we are found…"

"Then you can go ahead and I'll meet you back at the house," the other interrupted trying to hold the noble in her arms. She stumbled slightly under his weight but kept on her feet. Midna raised an eyebrow skeptically, but allowed the woman to continue.

"I'll meet you at home," Midna said with a nod to the other. The Twili left looking back once to check on her companion once. The silver-haired woman nodded to tell the Twili that she was okay. Midna turned herself to the direction of the desert and ran.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

The woman took a couple of shaky steps. She couldn't really blame Midna for leaving and she didn't want to put the younger woman in danger. She paused for a moment and set the demon lord down. The Hylian pulled the cloak off the demon's shoulders. She winced as she tore the red fabric into thin strips. She reached into her pouch and pulled out her pouch of heart fruit pulp. The silver-haired maiden spread the red goop onto the red strips of fabric and begun to bind the demon lord's wounds. She tightened the fabric as much as she dared. Once all his wounds were bound, the woman pick him up gently.

She could here shouts from afar and hurried to find a place for the two of them could hide. In the side of a nearby hill the woman could make out the faint outline of a cavern. The woman sighed in relief at the sight. She struggled to the cave and slipped through the opening.

The silver-haired woman nearly dropped the demon lord on the stone floor. She knelt there gasping for a moment. She heard some groans from the unconscious noble. "Rahzel," Ghirahim called softly. The woman couldn't help but smile.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank goodness it's Friday. Anyways, Thank you, WindRose1013 for following this fic and adding it to your favorites and to love2game for also following. Okay, and to respond to your reviews

-WindRose1013- I'm trying this time to update weekly. And I'm glad that I have your sister fangirling over my fic. I'm nearly blushing.

-black rose a.k.a jane -Thank you for calling my story unique. I think it's predictible, but maybe some surprises are in store. I'm glad you have more questions. Hopefully they will be answered soon.

-SaraTheAngelic-The reason why Midna left ahead will be answered here. But however, her just being lazy is a reasonable answer.

* * *

Ghirahim opened his eyes. Luckily, demons are accustomed to seeing in the dark, so in the darkness Ghirahim could tell that he was in some stone structure. He looked to his left and noticed that the small amount of light came from only one side and from an unseen source. Using this information and the dampness of the air, the noble concluded that he was being held in some sort of cave. He however didn't see any captor, so he sat up gingerly.

The noble looked at his wounds which were each tied with thin strips of red fabric. He found it odd that his captor would take the time to care for his wounds. The noble ran his fingers through the knots, untying the bandages. He looked at the fabric in his hands and frowned when he saw that it was his cape. He sighed irritated, but continued to unwrap his wounds which looked nearly healed.

The noble got to his feet. He looked around the cavern to check once again that he was by himself. He quietly slunk to the light. He blinked away the momentary blindness that was caused by the influx of light. Once his sight was restored, his breath was taken away. He couldn't believe his eyes.

A young woman stood in front of him. Not just any woman, it was Rahzel looking rather shocked. Ghirahim looked her over. He realized with a slight shock that she was different than he remember. Not in a bad way, but he had forgotten little details like the curve of her lips or the exact color of her eyes. She was breathtaking in a way that he had forgotten. The noble didn't know what to say or what to do.

Almost on instinct, he pulled her into a crushing hug. "I've missed you," the noble whispered softly hoping that this wasn't a dream. But the warmth of her body and the steady breaths she took dispelled any doubt.

"I've missed you, too," she answered in that calm, smooth voice.

Ghirahim loosen his grip and held the Hylian at a distance. "Where have you been? Why did you disappear?" The woman looked away apparently trying to think of the proper response. "I thought they killed you," the noble said wishing, hoping that she would respond.

"We don't have time to discuss this. The Sheikah will be looking for us," the woman said shrugging away from his touch. Ghirahim would have sighed at the motion, but didn't want to show her how much he hurt from her indifference. Her confession that she missed him sounded more as wishful thinking on his part than reality. "We'll meet up with Midna at our current residence and you can return to your kingdom."

With that statement, the woman turned and begun walking in a westward direction. Ghirahim's heart sunk realizing that the woman reverted to the person he met so long ago. The cold, emotionless mask had reaffixed itself. Ghirahim stormed after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her forcefully so she would face him. Cold red eyes glared at him. "We have no time for this. They will be upon us soon," the woman responded pulling her arm from his grasp and continued her path.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Rahzel could hear the noble's steps behind her. She frowned trying to prevent herself from turning and apologize to him. She made a choice two years ago that she would allow him time to gain the loyalty of all the shadow creatures. She had given him space, but never stopped watching out for him. It was one of the benefits she found in her gift of foresight. She could ensure his safety without being near, but now that he was here it was a challenge to put distance between them. "About time you came back," Midna's voice called out. The albino broke her train of thought and looked up to the Twili.

"You could have teleported us and we would have all been here faster," Ghirahim's voice answered.

Midna turned her eyes to the noble and narrowed them slightly. Rahzel understood why the Twili didn't help them. For one, she distrusted Ghirahim; the Twilli insisted that the noble had abandoned the Hylian. Second, if the Twili had used her magic to teleport the three of them, she would have to retreat to the shadow realms and the younger woman disliked the dark. "Let's go inside," Rahzel said to stop the staring contest that started between the two demons.

Midna walked to her side. "Are you sure of this?" she asked concerned. Rahzel nodded once before entering the small cottage.

The den was furnished shabbily but it was the best the two woman could do. Rahzel had to admit that she was embarrassed at Midna's and her living conditions and she was sure that Ghirahim was critiquing every detail. "You have impeccable timing," Ghirahim said breaking the silence.

Rahzel shrugged before turning to the noble for the first time since the cavern. He wasn't looking at the cottage, but had his brown eyes fiercely focused on her. "We should get you back to your kingdom," Rahzel said once again leading the way to the small portal that was hidden in one of the rooms in the back. Ghirahim followed with a grumble, but didn't say anything else. Rahzel opened the door to the portal room.

"Rahzel," Ghirahim's stern voice called. Rahzel looked up at him. "As your lord, I command you to return with me. You swore your loyalty and now I'm demanding it." Rahzel looked down from his gaze. Honestly she would probably would have returned if he had asked politely.

"How dare you boss her around," Midna said hands on her hips.

Rahzel held up a hand to her. "You never lost my loyalty. I was always watching out for your safety," the Hylian said with a sigh. It was the absolute truth; while she remained on the surface, she used her gift of foresight to check up on the noble.

"Then you must know that my coronation will occur as soon as we return," the noble said smugly. Rahzel stopped in her steps. Watching the noble as his wavering red cape faded into the shadows.

_If he already has their piety, then I don't need to act so cold. _"Ghirahim," she called out softly. The noble turned to face her. All words died on her lips; what could she say to him. "Congratulations," she whispered. "Your majesty," she added with a curtsy and a smile.

…...

Rahzel watched with a smile as she watch Ghirahim being swarmed with a multitude of demons. Each were trying to congratulate him and to gain favor. The noble was obviously enjoying the attention that he was getting. His white lips were turned in a smile and his brown eyes alight with excitement.

"It's lovely to see you again, Lady Rahzel," a voice beside her said. Rahzel turned her gaze to see Vladimir standing beside her. "May I speak to you in private?" the advisor asked.

"Of course," Rahzel answered following the bird as he walked into the hall. Vladimir looked up and down the hall to ensure that no one else was in the hall.

"I apologize for not keeping you inform of the situation here," Vladimir started, "I should have told you as soon as it was obvious that Ghirahim would reclaim the throne."

Rahzel sighed, "You did nothing wrong. After all, there was always a possibility that he wouldn't get the throne. I do not blame you. And besides, I am here now, so no harm was done."

Vladimir nodded his agreement. "I have one more concern," he continued in a sober voice. "It is hard to say because I know that you care for King Ghirahim very much. And you do want the best for him and all of us…"

"Just say what you are thinking," Rahzel said already dreading what the advisor was going to say.

"The people will be expecting a queen. And.."

"They would want one of you," Rahzel finished.

"Yes. You have to understand. Your people are seen as the enemy as someone to fear. They will never trust you," Vladimir said quickly.

Rahzel sighed, "I know. I was thinking the same thing. But.."

"You want what is best for us… right?" Vladimir said the last word trailing off to a question.

The Hylian looked down at her feet. "I want nothing more than for your people to live in peace and joy. I'll keep my distance. Don't worry I'll do what is best for all of us," the woman said in a sad voice.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Hello everyone, Grr. Fanfiction. I had this all typed up and the site went down. Anyways, Due to the large amount of reviews I combined two chapters into one. You get more to read. Yea! All responses to the reviews will be at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Ghirahim looked at the group of women that stood in front of him. They looked at him expectantly. "Vlad, why are all these women here?" he asked.

"They are potential suitors," Vladimir answered.

"But I didn't ask for any," the noble said frustrated. He looked over the women to see Rahzel standing with Midna, they were speaking to each other. Ghirahim looked on with even more irritation. The Hylian has been so aloof that it irked him. "I supposed that the proper way to start this is for me to know your names." The noble stepped down from his throne to stand at the same level as the others.

He held out his hand and took the first suitor's hand. He brought it up to his lips looking quickly to the Hylian that was against the wall.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Rahzel laughed at Midna who just finished her story. "You're taking this very well, Rahzel," Midna said interrupting the joyful moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked not understanding what Midna was saying.

"Look at him," Midna said motioning toward Ghirahim. Rahzel followed the motion with her eyes. The women that surrounded him were all giggling. They placed their hands on his arms trying to get his attention.

Rahzel's smile dropped to a thin line. She looked back to Midna, "It is what is necessary."

"So that's fine with you?" the younger woman said.

"When did you get such an attitude?" Rahzel asked avoiding the question, "I'm still your elder."

Midna rose a single eyebrow, " Answer the question."

"No, it's not fine with me," Rahzel answered before storming to Ghirahim. If she turned around, she would have seen Midna's pleased smile. The Hylian stomped to the noble about to chase away the females that were clinging to him.

"May I help you, Rahzel?" Ghirahim said before the woman said a word which made all the suitors turn to Rahzel glaring daggers at her. Vladimir shot her a questioning look.

Once again, all the words she would have said dried up. "I think we should be planning our crusade of the Surface," she said pulling at the first idea that popped into her head.

"Ever the responsible one, Rahzel," Ghirahim said with his dramatic flare. "If you would excuse me ladies, I'll be discussing some important matters with my knight." The noble made his way to Rahzel's side. He hooked his arm with hers. "Come Rahzel, there's a tactical room that we can go in." he pulled her gently out of the grand hall and to the hall.

"Thank you, Rahzel. They were touching my cape and my hair," Ghirahim said with a shudder.

Rahzel laughed lightly, "They did mess up your fabulous perfection." The noble grinned widely.

"How are you liking the castle?" Ghirahim asked feeling silence beginning to creep in.

"It is a lot larger than the one you had on the surface," Rahzel said, "I've already gotten lost a couple of times." Ghirahim chuckled as he opened the door to the tactical room.

A octagonal table laid in the center of the room with maps sprawled across it. A single bookshelf held more scroll that were undoubtedly more maps. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the candles on the chandelier burst into flames along with the torches along the walls. The door closed silently behind them.

"Is everyone treating you right?" Ghirahim asked softly.

Rahzel nodded swiftly, "No one has harmed me." Ghirahim seemed to sigh in relief.

"Rahzel, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, but I may not answer," she responded.

"Are you okay?" he asked not looking at her. "You've been… dif-quiet," he corrected.

"It is nothing that you should concern yourself with," she said walking to the table and leaning over it.

Ghirahim stood across the table leaning in. "Those women seem to enjoy your company."

"Yes, they do, but I enjoy your company more," Ghirahim said leaning lower so he was at the edge of her sight. He looked at her expectedly.

"Please, let's focus on this," Rahzel said her voice almost begging. The noble didn't remove his gaze.

"Rahzel, are you here?" Midna's voice came from the door before it swung open. She looked at both of them standing around the table. "Your majesty," she greeted.

"Midna, we were just discussing our plans," Rahzel said relief at the distraction.

Midna walked to the table also leaning over to look at the maps. "You don't seem to have many plans," she said smartly.

Rahzel pulled a quill from a nearby bottle. She begun to mark different locations on the map. "Is there a significance in these markings," Ghirahim asked.

"These are the largest villages of the Surface," Rahzel answered.

"That was the reasoning for all our travels," Midna said impressed.

"Not all those who wander are lost, Midna."

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Link looked at the battered Sheikah that now knelt in front of him. "What happened?" he asked shocked at the sight of the beat warriors.

One stood up and Link recognized the warrior to be Groose's Sheikah friend (each Sheikah wore a slightly different outfit). "The small village of Ordon was attacked by the demon, Ghirahim," the Sheikah said.

"How many casualties?" Link asked dreading the answer.

"None of the civilians were harmed," the warrior answered, "He stole some relic and retreated from the village. When we attacked him, he killed two of our men."

Link looked over at the dozen of warriors in front of him, "He is this powerful."

"He received aide," the Sheikah said frantically. "It was her. The Bloody Knight."

Link could feel a shudder coming on. "That's impossible. Link killed her," Groose said, "Rahzel isn't coming back."

Link shifted uncomfortably. "I said her wounds were severe. She could have survived." The Sheikah and Groose looked at him in shock. "Let's increase the number of patrols around our borders. They will be stopped." The Sheikah left with a bow to fulfill his orders.

"Link, what will you like me to do?" Groose asked.

Link turned to the Skyloftian. "I need you to be my general. Keep our people safe. Rahzel and Ghirahim will not sit idle for long."

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim laid a single hand on Rahzel's shoulder. Her red eyes turned to his. The noble pointed at her before making a circling motion. The Hylian nodded her head before she shifted and slunk out of his view. The sound of horse hoof falls alerted Ghirahim of their target. A handful of Hylians on horseback trotted along the path.

Two slow whistles sounded through the trees. Ghirahim grinned as he leaped into action. He landed in front of the horses, frightening them and causing them to rear back. Their riders fell off and the steeds took off where the noble knew that some of his followers would stop them.

The Hylians begun to pick themselves off of the ground. From the brush, Rahzel tackled one back to the ground and swiftly bound his arms behind him. A couple of more demons also joined her until all of the Hylians were bound and kneeling in front of him. Ghirahim lifted his head to look down at the group. "It seems as though we caught the patrol. Wouldn't you say, Rahzel?" The Hylian looked up at him and nodded. "What shall we do with them? Shall we silence them?"

The noble looked to see Rahzel's reaction. He didn't think anyone could look both shocked and exasperated at the same time, but Rahzel seemed to accomplish it easily. "No, they were just doing their job," She answered in her no nonsense voice.

"Fine, fine," Ghirahim said with a wave of his hands. "Tie them to that tree where they will stay out of trouble," he ordered pointing to said tree. The other demons followed the orders swiftly. The noble begun walking toward the village that Rahzel suggested that they took over first. Rahzel followed swiftly and reached him so she walked beside him.

"Thank you," she said softly. Ghirahim shrugged nonchalantly. "The village up ahead is a simple farming town, so there will not be much resistance. And once we evict the villagers, we will be able to support an army here."

Ghirahim draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "You been hanging around Vlad too long. Your becoming a stick in the mud just like him."

"Yeah, he is kind of a downer. We should find him a girlfriend. Maybe that will cheer him up," Rahzel said with a mock thinking face.

"Or maybe a cat. On the other hand, I don't think we should torture another living creature," Ghirahim said with a grin.

Rahzel laughed and ran ahead out of his half-embrace. "So how's Addison?" the Hylian asked as she kept a couple of steps ahead.

Ghirahim thought of the one suitor that he didn't mind spending time with, but she could never compare to the Hylian that always remained out of his reach. "She's doing well," he answered through clenched teeth.

A scream stopped the conversation much to Ghirahim's relief. Without noticing, the pair had wandered into the village. Rahzel had already unsheathed her sword and was prepared to battle. Without any instruction, she ran through the homes. The noble watched as the villagers fled from her most not even bothering to fight her. The few Sheikah that lived in the village were a different story they ran to Ghirahim to attack him.

The noble dispatched them swiftly. Soon footsteps from the forest joined the fray and Ghirahim's subjects were upon the villagers. Rahzel jogged to the noble and placed her hands on her hips. "The village is clear," she announced pleased with herself. Ghirahim walked through the empty streets and Rahzel followed behind.

The noble grinned to himself. They have their foothold. "Can you sense it, Rahzel?" he asked not looking back to her.

"What will that be?" She asked.

"The winds have shifted. The sun is setting on the Hylian's domination of the Surface."

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Link leaned over his map of the Surface. "There has been no sign of the demons on our northern border," Groose said pointing to the appropriate spot on the map. "In fact there hasn't been any motion at all."

"It is possible that they don't intend to invade us," Fi said, "They will not have the means to challenge our control of the surface."

The doors to the planning room swung open and the loud bang drew everyone's attention. A Hylian knight walked in holding a scroll in his tight grasp. "Your majesty, I've come from the small village of Riverrun. The enemy has taken the village."

"What were the casualties?" Groose asked as Link looked down at his hands.

"There was none. They didn't take any lives. But they demanded that I give this to you," the knight said holding out the scroll.

Link took it and rolled it out on the table in front of the group. The script was written in beautiful cursive and filled the page. "Link and the Kingdom of Hyrule, your era of oppression is coming to an end. Consider the lost of the village Riverrun as a warning of what is to come," Groose read out loud pausing for a moment.

"We have no desire for a war, but we insist that we regain what was taken from us. All we ask is to be allowed to live on the Surface once again. However, if our plea is unheeded, we will not spare you. If you agree to our terms meet us at the Skyview Temple to discuss the matter. Sincerely, King Ghirahim," Fi finished. She looked over to the hero, "Are you planning to give in to their demands?"

The blonde shook his head, "Zel- I mean, Hylia banned them from the Surface for a reason and I will not let what she suffered for be in vain."

"What is the plan?" Groose asked.

"We meet them, of course and tell them that we refuse to cower at their demands. Groose, prepare a platoon and we'll head to the Skyview Temple."

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim ran his fingers through his hair as he watched Rahzel polish her sword. "Do you think that they will come?" she asked not looking up from her task.

"They'll come. But most likely prepared to eliminate us," Ghirahim said pulling his gloves tighter.

"So you told everyone to stay at the village because?"

"If they were here, we would lose our single foothold. We can handle anything that the Hylians throw at us," Ghirahim said getting to his feet. He held out his hand to her and lifted her to her feet. "I hope you've been training."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course, I have been. It would be foolish not to." Rahzel closed her eyes to see if she could use her gift. And sure enough, behind her eyelids she could see Link and Groose with a dozen soldiers. "The hero is on his way. He a small group of men with him," she said informing the noble. "If we are careful, we can take advantage of the situation," she said.

"Put your sword away. We want to at least look like we are going to discuss this peacefully," Ghirahim said. The woman listened not a moment too soon. The doors of the room opened slowly revealing Link at the head.

"Look who it is," Ghirahim greeted playfully.

"Ghirahim," Link greeted with a nod.

"That's King Ghirahim. Please remember your manners," Ghirahim reprimanded with a click of his tongue. Rahzel rolled her eyes but just grinned at his antics.

"Then I will politely ask for you to leave the Surface. You kind has no right to be here," Link said fiercely.

Ghirahim growled and was about to lurch forward before Rahzel held him back. "Now is not the time to lose your temper," she whispered into his exposed ear.

Ghirahim gave a false smile, "Then I hope you are prepared for a war. I can ensure you that you will regret the decision you made this day. Rahzel, let's go." He turned on his heel and was going to walking away when the sound of steel sliding against leather. "Did you really just draw your sword?" Ghirahim asked as patiently as possible.

The noble spun to face the Hylians. Rahzel stood firmly between them. "Link, I suggest that we go our separate ways peacefully and prevent any bloodshed."

The hero narrowed his eyes before striking out. The albino stopped the blade easily. Ghirahim summoned his twin rapiers and charged at the two Hylians. The woman kept Link's sword locked with hers until Ghirahim was nearly upon them. She then sidestepped and spun out of the way attacking Groose who had just drew his blade.

The other Hylians joined in trying to attack their enemy. However, they distracted more than help as Ghirahim batted them away with either his magic or his blade if they got too close. There was a grunt of surprise and all of the warriors turned to see Groose looking at his feet in shock. On the stone ground laid the point of his red-hair. "That looks a lot better," Rahzel said watching how the red-head stood gaping at his lost locks.

"You are a styling genius," Ghirahim said with a smile before Link came to his senses and attacked him again. The noble blocked his sword and teleported out of reach. He enjoyed how the Hylians looked everywhere for him. He took this time to watch Rahzel battle the knight commander.

She managed to slip behind him and now was twisting his arm to force him to his knees.

"Stop this instant or I'll kill him," she announced bringing the attention to herself as all the Hylians stopped their futile search of the demon lord. Ghirahim reappeared next to his knight and her hostage.

Link looked to his friend in desperation, only to lower it. "Retreat men," he ordered and the Hylians trudged to door.

"This has been very fun, Link. And I do hope we can meet again soon," Ghirahim said as he wrapped his arm around Rahzel's waist pulling her close. With a snap of his fingers, the pair left the former hero alone.

* * *

A/N: Okay here's my response to your reviews:

-SaraTheAngelic-Rant away, it shows me that you care. And I love your metaphors, Vlad is like a meteor. I can't wait to write both Midna's and Ghirahim's response. Hmm, who should beat up Vlad?

-Nerdgrlsluvzelda-Well, your first question was answered; Rahzel isn't leaving again. I'm glad that you find them perfect for each other. I tried to have them compliment each other. And lastly, I love the couple name. Go Ghirahzel!

-black rose a.k.a jane- Thank you for the compliment. I try to pull your heartstrings. And I can't wait to share Ghirahim's reaction (as soon as I write it).

-Randomfandomgirl- welcome guest, You almost make me feel guilty for making you cry. Don't worry Rahzel and Ghirahim won't be separated (They both are stubborn and inseparatable). And I did think about their differing lifespans, but you just reminded me. T.T

-Crazycatlady- Why am I doing this? because I like punishing my characters (they've been so uncooperative lately. JK) Aww thank you, I try to make them 'click'.

-loveandmydreams- You're right. I do love them soo much. I have fans?! Yeah.

-Anibella-I'll try not to break your heart, but I can't promise anything. My favorite would have to be Ghirahim or... Rahzel. It feel a little shallow to say that my own character is my fav, but she became someone I could look up to and respect as a person. As far as why. Ghira is fun to right, most of the time. Rahzel is a strong person and I respect that. I'm glad that you like Vladimir; he needs some love now. Why did I start this fic? This is a hard question to answer. I could say that reading through fanfiction; I like the expansion of Ghira's character and I wanted to write a story where the line between villian and hero is thin. So one thing led to another and this was the result.

Whew, that was a lot of reviews. Thanks guys. Since you have been so supportive, the characters of this fic are willing to speak with you. You can ask them any question and as long as it won't spoil the story they will answer. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone,

Here's the responses for the reviews.

-Anibella- Would you post up that story? I would like to read it.

BWR: Okay everyone, I'll to introduce you to Ghirahim, Rahzel, and Midna. I know none of you asked Midna anything, but I'm going to need her to get the other two to answer. So Ghirahim you're going first.

Ghirahim: Salutations. Randomfangirl, How much I love Rahzel? I care for her a lot. She means more than anything. She honestly saved me. She makes me a better person. That was very emotional so I'll go to the next question. And do I think Rahzel has Stockholm syndrome? *frown* I don't believe so. Frankly, I'm insulted by that question. Yes, she was my prisoner at first, but I never treated her like one.

Rahzel: except that I couldn't leave the perimeter of the castle. But I think I can answer your question, fan girl. I don't think I have it and besides that would mean Ghirahim would have Lima syndrome which is the opposite of Stockholm syndrome. So onto crazycatlady. You asked if I'm jealous of the other woman around Ghirahim and I'm not, simple as that.

Midna: Actually, she's a liar. I think if she were left alone with even one of those women, she would tear them apart.

Rahzel: *frown* I have more self-control than that. I think you answered your second question catlady. It's easier to avoid him than act like I don't care. And I know hurting him is not right. *mumbling* I already feel guilty about it. Bigdangofamily, fabulous is one way to describe Ghira, that's one of the more kinder words.

Ghirahim: Excuse me? Anyways, cutieme. Hmm, I never really timed myself to see how long it takes me to get ready. It really isn't that long. *Rahzel shakes her head* And as for the purple eyeliner, if I didn't have it I would look bland. Can't let that happen. You sound like a nice woman, but…

Rahzel: *glare* don't you get any ideas cutieme.

Well, On that note let's get to the chapter. Oh, there will be another chapter tomorrow. Consider it a Valentine's Day gift.

* * *

Rahzel lowered her blade down using it to brace herself. "So why don't you just tell him?" Midna said putting her own blade away.

"Vlad is right. I mean, do you think that anyone here trusts me?" Rahzel asked. "besides Vlad, Ghirahim and yourself," she added.

Midna seemed to think about it before answering, "Why does that matter? If you both care for each other, you will make it work." Rahzel sheathed her sword.

"He could lose his throne. We can be back to where we started. Don't you want to live on the surface?" Rahzel said voice rising.

Midna sighed heavily. "I think you're over thinking this. Just talk to him. Sheesh, you sky people and your drama."

Rahzel thought about it. Maybe she was over thinking it. After all, the demons seemed to follow his orders without any resentment. "You're right, Midna."

"You thought otherwise?"

Rahzel rolled her eyes at the comment. "There is no need to cower. Who is Vladimir to boss me and Ghirahim around." Midna just nodded knowingly. "I'll be back," Rahzel said as she left the training hall.

"You're welcome," Midna's voice called from the closing door.

Rahzel hurried through the hall the torchlight flickering against the stone. Her footsteps echoed through the hall. "Okay. You can do this. Just say exactly what is on your mind," she coached herself. She passed a couple of servants that gave her an odd look as she was speaking to herself.

She marched her way to the library where she knew the noble was studying at. She pushed open the door to see Ghirahim sitting calmly reading. "Ghirahim," she called.

The noble looked up from his book. He gave her a charming smile before answering, "Hello Rahzel. I was wondering when you will show."

"I have something to tell you," Rahzel started as she neared him. Ghirahim looked up at her with those deep brown eyes.

"I'm all ears," Ghirahim said as his smile widened.

Rahzel realized that she had no idea what she was going to say to him. "What are you reading?" she asked lamely.

"A book," Ghirahim said as Rahzel chuckled. "This is that story that you brought with you. The one you said was your favorite childhood book," he clarified.

"You were digging through my things?" she asked upset that he invaded her privacy.

"Yes, it's a very interesting book," he said keeping it out of her reach. Rahzel leaned even more forward to take the book back.

"Give it back to me," she asked. Ghirahim shook his head extending his arm further. Rahzel narrowed her eyes taking it as a challenge. She backed slightly to gather her strength to her legs and then leaped for the book. Instead of grabbing the book, she just met air. Ghirahim laughed as Rahzel got back to her feet.

"I'll give you back your book," Ghirahim started leaning forward to her. Rahzel looked at him suspiciously. "Here," he said holding out the book. Rahzel took it with both hands.

"Thank you, Ghirahim. You can let go now," she said calmly. Ghirahim leaned even more forward so his face was inches from hers. He gave her a mischievous grin before his long tongue ran across her jaw. Rahzel backed up in surprise and fell to the ground. "What was that for?" she shouted turning a bright shade of red. She looked down to avoid the noble from noticing.

Ghirahim laughed harder as he licked his lips. Rahzel kept her frown as the noble got to his feet. He held out his hand for her and picked her up. "I'm sorry, my sparrow," he said laughing, "You have the most amusing expressions." Rahzel gave a long-suffering sigh and Ghirahim handed the book back to her. "We should get going. We have a crusade to carry out," the noble said while prancing out of the room like nothing happened.

…...

Ghirahim strode through the flaming buildings. This was the third village that his army had conquered. He was glad that Rahzel took the time to study the villages of the Surface it had made this conquest a lot easier. The crackling of the flames were oddly calming to the noble they were evidence that everything was happening according to plan. Ghirahim now looked down at Rahzel who was sitting with her knees to her chest. She leaned back on one of the few buildings that was not on fire. Her eyes were closed and her breath was ragged.

"Are you injured?" he asked lowering himself to the dust. The woman shook her head in negative before she opened her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just trying to catch my breath," she said.

Ghirahim nodded as if he understood, "Yes, that is very hard to do when I'm near. I've heard many people say that I take their breath away." Rahzel chuckled at the comment.

"We should be leaving before Link and his army comes after us," the albino said getting to her feet.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Link looked at the burning village. It was the fifth this month. The demons attacked without reason and without any plan. "They are still nearby, Link," Groose's voice called as he approached. The former hero watched as the red-head walked to him. "They left here maybe an hour at most. The Sheikah are already on their trail they won't get far."

Fi flipped out of her blade and floated in front of Link. "I can douse for them," she supplied helpfully. Link nodded his agreement and the sword spirit began to float in front of the Hylians. Link ran after the sword maiden. He failed before; he should have killed Rahzel when he had the chance. And he won't let her and Ghirahim destroy his kingdom.

"There they are," Groose shouted. Link broke away from the thoughts that echoed through his head. There meters from the group was the subject of his thought.

Rahzel stood in front of Ghirahim. A small group of Bokoblins were scattered in front of the pair. Link unsheathed his sword and Fi flipped back into the Master Sword. The Bokoblins that surrounded the pair attacked the Hylians. Link blocked the swords that came hurtling towards him trying to keep his sight on the white-haired pair.

The two just looked on almost with a bored expression. Link pushed through the Bokoblins and ran through the image of Ghirahim. The demon lord turned to the fallen hero, "Did you think we would stay here? Foolish Skychild. We're heading to Kakariko Village. It is one of the most populated city in your kingdom."

"All we want is the right to live on the Surface, Link. We will end this war as soon as we get what we deserve," Rahzel said.

"You deserve death," Groose's voice called before slicing through the projection.

The false Rahzel's expression sunk into a sorrowful one just for an instant before the indifferent mask came back. "Then we shall see where this path leads us. Link," she said as she and Ghirahim disappeared.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim pulled the reins of his horse causing it to stop in its tracks. He looked down at the hill that was now covered with swarming bodies. His mount paced nervously as the noble watched as his troops fell in front of him. The realization hit him hard. His army was outnumbered and they wouldn't win this battle. The soldiers must have felt this as well. They clamored back to the forest, retreating.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Rahzel watched as the Bokoblins around her retreated. She dodged the blade that aimed for her head. For the first time in a long while, she felt fear. The woman took small steps backwards keeping her enemy from landing a blow. She kicked the Hylian down before turning to run. She ran up the hill ashamed of her cowardliness, but the battle was lost.

She began panting as the footsteps neared her. She turned to stop another attack before slamming the hilt of her sword against her enemy's head. The albino turned and continued to run. She kept her path to Ghirahim who was mounted on his white horse watching the battle below. The expression on his face was one of disbelief and concern. The Hylian watched as the white steed drew back and the noble fall off the horse.

Rahzel ran to him as he got back to feet. He brushed himself off and couldn't see the Hylian that came behind him. Rahzel didn't think twice, she pushed the noble to the side as she blocked the sword with her own. She quickly disarmed the enemy and pushing her blade through their abdomen before she saw who they were. The albino's eyes widen as she saw who was in front of her. "Karane," she said shocked.

The red-head's blue eyes were widen in shock looking down at the sword that stuck out of her stomach. She didn't have to say a word for Rahzel to see the hate and betrayal. "No,no,no," Rahzel repeated releasing her sword to catch the other woman as she fell. "Karane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean.." Rahzel stopped as she felt a pain in her side.

Karane held a small dagger that now pierced Rahzel's side, but the albino didn't feel the pain. A white-gloved hand pulled out Rahzel's sword from the dying woman's stomach before tossing the red-head aside. Rahzel knelt there numb looking at her bloodstained hands.

Hands placed themselves on her shoulder. A voice called her name, but everything seemed so far away the only thing that felt real was the cooling blood on her hands. She was being pulled to her feet by these arms as the voice seemed to get more anxious. The hands removed themselves and Rahzel's knees buckled underneath her.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim saw Rahzel fall back to the ground. He snarled to himself. The Hylians would be on them in seconds. He pulled off his cape and draped it around the shaking albino. Without any response from the woman, Ghirahim picked her up again. Once she had her feet beneath her, he pulled her into a bridal carry. "Rahzel. You have to stay focused," he whispered as he retreated into the forest with the rest of his army. The woman's red eyes focused on her pale hands. "Rahzel," he said sharper. Her red eyes turned to his, but they didn't see him. The noble knew that the woman didn't lose a massive amount of blood and he healed her wound so no serious damage would happen, but the vacancy of her gaze frightened him.

"Sir. We should retreat back to the shadow realms to regroup," Vladimir's voice said. The bird-like demon looked down at the woman in his arms. "She's going into shock," he stated as he saw the albino. Ghirahim looked to his advisor hoping for some advise. "Keep speaking to her. We need her in the present," the advisor advised as he herded the defeated soldiers to the shadow portal.

…...

Ghirahim watched the woman as she sat still focused on her hands. A servant came with a washcloth and begun to wipe the blood off the woman's hands. The servant left without a word. Ghirahim reached out and held Rahzel's hands in his own. She finally looked up from her hands. "Rahzel," Ghirahim tried hesitantly.

"Ghirahim," the albino said back. Ghirahim almost sighed in relief. "How did the battle go?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Not so well," he answered truthfully.

The woman looked down, "I'm sorry. I failed you. I should have prepared better. I should have studied the city's defense better." She got to her feet. She gave him a small smile. "I'm better now, Ghira," she said.

Ghirahim nodded and took a step back to remove himself from her personal space. "I have a meeting with some of the higher-ups and then after that we have a military ball," Ghirahim said listing off the activities for the rest of the day.

"Then give me a moment to get ready and I'll meet you there," she said. Before leaving, she took off the cape from her shoulders and handed it back to the noble. Ghirahim took it and watched as the woman left the room. He shook his head and looked for Midna. If anyone could figure out what was wrong with the Hylian, the Twili would.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:hello everyone and Happy Valentine's day

* * *

Link looked at the happily cheering people. They were chanting his name. But he couldn't join in, he saw the bloodshed that was left in the wake of the battle on the hill. The demons had stopped sparing the lives of the Hylians and Sheikah that opposed them. The cold bodies on the hill were evidence enough that the course of the war had change and Link wasn't sure if he was willing to follow the path.

"Link, I sense that you are grieving," Fi's monotone voice said as she floated in front of him. "Is it about the woman, Karane?"

Link thought back to Karane and how they found her on the hill. "That's just one of the many deaths on my hands," he answered.

"Link, I may not have regained all my emotions, but I do understand your grief. When my sister died, I felt responsible for her death. I was the one who went to Hylia. I thought if I didn't offer my soul for Her Grace's blade then she would have lived," the sword maiden said. Link watched the spirit and almost see tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "But I understand now that Hylia was right. The demons are heartless beings and needed to be separated from the rest of us."

Link pulled the sword spirit to him in a hug. "Thank you, Fi, for your support."

"It is my pleasure, Link," Fi answered as the hero released her. The sword spirit looked back to observe the dancing Hyrulians.

The hero thought of what Fi had said, but wondered briefly if she was right. She said that the demons were heartless beings, but Link distinctly remembered the way they treated him. The two servants gave him a wide berth, but they didn't harm or mock him in any way. They accepted his presence, just like they accepted Rahzel's. This led Link to remember the way that Ghirahim held the woman so gently. If they were truly heartless, the noble wouldn't have cared that the woman had nearly died. Of course, this was the noble that laughed at other's pain. Honestly, all of them confused him.

"Link, we should head back to Castle Town and refortify our walls," Groose said interrupting the hero's thoughts. The hero and king nodded and followed the taller Skyloftian.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Midna watched Rahzel walk past her. "Hey, no hello. I just led an army and took another city and I get the silent treatment," Midna shouted as she followed the Hylian.

Rahzel turned to face the Twili, "Sorry, Midna. There's a lot on my mind." The woman gave the Twili a fake smile, "I should be getting ready for that ball Ghirahim planned, so I'll talk to you later." The Hylian took off before Midna could say another word.

The young Twili pouted. "Fine, I'll see you later," she shouted. She huffed to herself.

"Are you feeling well, Lady Midna?" Ghirahim's voice asked. The Twili fought the urge to gag at the sight of him.

"I was feeling perfectly fine until you showed up," Midna said putting her hands on her hips. "What did you do to Rahzel?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," the noble said lowering his head. "I'm concerned for her. She went into shock at the battle and has been acting weird since."

Midna sighed, these two and their issues. "Well, why don't you ask her. And don't take no for an answer."

Ghirahim looked over the Twili, "she doesn't talk to me like she talks to you. I think she is avoiding me."

Midna groaned in frustration, "I was going to let Rahzel tell you, but apparently she's spineless." Ghirahim glared at the comment. "She loves you, you idiot. She just wants what she thinks is best for you. So you should set her straight. Sheeesh." Ghirahim stood with a confused look on his face as if trying to take it in. "You can't tell me that you didn't know that? She made it obvious enough. Why else would she do all that she did for you? She could have left you to die on the Surface, I would have." Midna shook her head.

"I'll speak with you later Midna," Ghirahim said nearly running over the Twili as he ran down the hall.

The Twili rolled her eyes, "You're welcome." She gave the empty hallway a smile before continuing her business.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim was absolutely nervous. His plan could very well backfire on him. He looked at his subject's as they were either eating the refreshments or dancing on the floor. The door opened to reveal both Midna and Rahzel. Midna was in a lovely blue beaded gown while Rahzel wore a red gown. The pair walked over to the noble and gave him a curtsey.

"Hello Rahzel and Midna," Ghirahim greeted with a bow of his head. "Rahzel before you run off again, may I have a dance?"

She rose her eyebrows, "You may." The woman held out her hand and Ghirahim led her to the dance floor. They went into the proper dance posture easily.

"We are doing very well in this war," Ghirahim started knowing that the woman would rather speak about something impersonal.

"I suppose we are," She answered as Ghirahim spun her.

"Midna, Zant, and the other generals seem to think that the Hylians would surrender soon. We have defeated them on many battlefields," Ghirahim continued.

"Could we speak of something else," Rahzel said with a cringe, "We've talked about this war for the longest time."

Ghirahim nodded and thought of what to speak about, "Have you ever been to a ball before?"

"We had a dance every year at the academy," Rahzel started, "But I normally didn't dance. I went to enjoy the music."

"I know you didn't dance. I was obvious enough when I was trying to teach you," Ghirahim said and instantly regretted it. While the woman normally would just tease him back, she was currently very depressed.

"So that's what you were trying to teach me. I wouldn't call that dancing," Rahzel said a sneaky grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. "So how about you? I never heard anything about how you grew up."

"That's because I don't remember much of my life before I came to live with Demise," Ghirahim answered with a shrug before spinning the woman again. "And now in hindsight, my life with Demise wasn't the greatest."

Rahzel lowered her gaze, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." She grew silent for a moment and Ghirahim thought he lost every chance of conversation. "When I was very young, I used to fly as close to the Cloud Barrier as Pearl, my loftwing, would go. I always wanted to see what was beneath it."

Ghirahim smiled at her change of topic, "Do you like what you saw?"

Rahzel smiled, a true smile, "Yes. I wouldn't change my life for anything." Ghirahim watched as whatever darkness that clung to the woman evaporated. The song ended and Ghirahim spun the woman away before lifting the woman's hand to his lips. He let them linger for a moment before he lifted his gaze to Rahzel's. The noble released his hold.

He looked around the room and took a deep breath. _It is now or never._ "If I may have your attention," Ghirahim called out and watched as a hundred pairs of eyes turned to him. "I have an important message to share with everyone. As you know, I have had the opportunity to see many different suitors." All the audience seemed to listen more intently. "I have come to a decision," Ghirahim said with a lift of his head. The noble turned to Rahzel before getting on one knee. A simple velvet box appeared in his outstretched hand. "Rahzel, would you give me the honor of having your hand in marriage?" Ghirahim looked up at the woman who looked as if she was going to go back into shock.

Everything seem to freeze as he searched the woman's face for any sign. The woman nodded, her head bobbing uncertainly. She placed her hands over her mouth, but her wide smile could still be seen. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Ghirahim opened the box so the diamond embedded band could be seen. He reached out for her hand and she gave it to him. Ghirahim slipped the ring onto the woman's slender finger. He got back onto his feet. With a smile he grabbed her jaw and pulled her face to his.

It was a chaste kiss, but they remained close afterwards. "Why did you do that?" she asked without any malice, "I was trying to separate myself from you." Tears continued to stream down her face. "Are you sure of this?" she asked softly.

"More than anything else I've done," Ghirahim answered.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone, and a welcome to LaCorpse. Thank you for following and adding this story to your favorites. And thank you again for the fanart. **It is important to note that all the cover pages for my fics were drawn by LaCorpse.**

-SaraTheAngelic- I was kindof hoping for that response. And of course nothing bad is going to happen, I'm not that mean...or am I?

-LaCorpse- If you have read to this point, I hope that you found this story as good as its predessor.

-black rose a.k.a jane- I was hoping that the part with Groose was amusing. Yeah, Midna is still to one to turn to for help. And other Zelda characters can show up, if anyone has a suggestion, that character (or OC) can make an appearance. I would send it through PM though.

-Anibella- You're very welcome. And I can't wait to read your story.

-Randomfangirl and my two guests- thank you so much. I'll try not to kill you this chapter.

Wow guys, I'm glad that you all approve of the last chapter. I felt like I took a large risk because I always wonder if the relationship between characters is believable. So a big thank you to all of you.

* * *

Rahzel looked back at the diamond band that was around her finger. She smiled at the small object as she spun it around her finger. When she had saw the noble kneel, all plans of distancing herself went out the window. She could never tell him that she didn't love him, so she said yes. The world didn't end like she thought it would. In fact the other demons congratulated the couple. She shook her head; she could have saved herself and Ghirahim so much pain if she just told him how she really felt.

The door to her room opened slowly causing it to creak slightly. Vladimir stuck his head in. "Good evening, my Lady."

"Hello Vlad," Rahzel greeted.

"I've come to apologize. My actions were wrong and I harmed both you and my king," the advisor said bowing his head, "I believed that I was doing what was best for this kingdom."

Rahzel laid a hand on his shoulder and the bird-like demon looked up at her. "There's no need to apologize. All has been set right." The advisor still looked unsure. "Trust me, Vlad. I feel no animosity toward you. And Ghirahim will never know your involve me."

"Thank you," the advisor said before leaving the room, "And congratulations. I know no one else who I would like to be my queen."

Rahzel watched the bird leave and then went back to her vanity. She looked among the various accessories and books and other paraphernalia for the small dagger that she normally hid whenever she was at the castle (one could never be too careful). She finally found it and slipped it into her boots.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Good morning, Ghirahim," she said knowing who now held her.

The noble sighed ruffling her hair slightly, "You are no fun. You don't jump anymore."

Rahzel looked over her shoulder, "That's because you've always tried to teleport behind me. The mirror helps as well."

Ghirahim grinned and kissed the woman's jaw line. He released her and allowed her to turn around. "So, Midna and Zant returned from their respective battles. Zant's army was heavily beaten, but Midna was successful."

"We are planning to gather all of the troops to lay siege on another one of the Hylians cities tomorrow. This will leave us close to Castle Town, their capital. The war is nearly won," Ghirahim finished with a grin. The two stood there with smiles on their faces.

The door opened. "I didn't think I was interrupting something. I'll come back later," Midna said.

"Come on in Midna," Rahzel said waving the woman in.

"Fine, but if you start making out, I'm leaving," the Twili said making herself comfortable on one of the armchairs. The three spoke amiably with each other for an hour before another being entered the room.

"My Lord and Ladies, dinner is served," Vladimir said looking in. Everyone in the room filed out one by one.

Ghirahim like always pulled out her chair which was right of the head of the table. Midna sat across form Rahzel and Vladimir to Midna's left. Rahzel picked at her food occasionally laughing at something Ghirahim or Midna said. She lifted her goblet to get a drink and realized it was empty.

"I will get you another drink, Rahzel," Vladimir said getting up and grapping the empty goblet. He left the table before the woman could thank him. Moments later the advisor reappeared with a full goblet. "Here, my lady."

"Thank you, Vlad," Rahzel thanked as she took the glass. Bringing it to her lips, she noticed that the drink was sweeter than it was before. She set the goblet down and the demons began to converse again. The food now long forgotten the four were enjoying each other's company.

"I believe that it is time for me to get some sleep," Vlad said getting to his feet and giving his sovereigns a bow. The bird-like demon left the group.

Midna gave a small yawn, "I should be leaving too. See you two love birds later." The Twili also left the dinning room.

Rahzel and Ghirahim looked to each other. "We're alone now," she stated.

With a sly grin Ghirahim answered, "Yes, we are." In a flash, the plates were pushed to the side and a chess board was in their place. Rahzel grinned and took her place at the side with side of the board with the white chess pieces. Ghirahim sat on the other side. He moved one of his pawns.

"Ghirahim, out of curiosity, where did your fear of heights come from?" Rahzel asked as she moved one of her own pawns.

"I believe that we've had a conversation about curiosity," Ghirahim said moving another piece across the board.

"So you're going to tell me the answer," Rahzel said moving her knight out from its position

"Insistent. Aren't you?" Ghirahim said taking one of Rahzel's pawns and the woman took one of his. "When I was younger, I used to climb the wall of the castle. Trying to reach the sky, actually." Rahzel could see the noble debating whether or not he wanted to continue his story. "One day, I climbed too high and I fell. It really isn't complicated or impressive."

Rahzel could see that he wasn't saying everything, so she continued. "When I lived on the Academy island, I was reading by the large pond/ lake thing and some of the older guys thought it would be funny to throw me in. It probably was because I beat them in the sparring hall, anyways, I didn't know how to swim. The current pushed me off the edge of the island. My brother was the one who caught me." Rahzel ended with a yawn. She realized that she was nodding off.

"Check mate, Rahzel," Ghirahim said, "you seemed distracted."

Rahzel yawned again , "Just sleepy. I'll be going to bed now." The woman stood up to leave. She gave the noble a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, Rahzel," Ghirahim said and she responded the same. The woman walked to her room her feet feeling heavier and heavier with each step.

_I have to get more sleep, _she thought with a yawn. The woman fell gracelessly on her bed. She closed her eyes and sleep took her.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim waited impatiently for Rahzel to show up in the entrance. All the troops had gathered and were waiting with Zant in the courtyard. Midna was tapping her foot impatiently. "Should I check on her?" The Twili asked.

"She may be still sleeping. The last couple of weeks have been rough on her," Vladimir said.

"It is important that she is here when we attack," Midna said.

"Vlad, could you bring her to our location when she wakes?" Ghirahim asked. "We'll wait for your arrival."

Vladimir gave the king a bow. "As you command, my lord." Ghirahim nodded and both Midna and himself left the castle.

Once they were out of the keep, Midna spoke up, "Why did you leave him? I could have waited for Rahzel."

"You're a great strategist and I will need you during the battle more than I would need Vlad," Ghirahim answered, "Don't let it get to your head."

"I don't trust him," Midna said, "I don't believe he has your best interest at heart."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and gave Midna a sigh, "You don't even trust me. After I proposed to Rahzel, you threatened to kill me after maiming me if I harmed her."

"That's true. But she is my friend. I have to look after her," Midna said with a shrug, "But if Rahzel trusts him I should as well."

"He won't be around her for very long," Ghirahim reassured the Twili, but he was confident in his advisor.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Rahzel opened her eyes in shock. Everything was silent in the castle which immediately told her that everyone was ready and probably waiting for her. She leapt from her bed nearly tripping on the covers. The woman quickly brushed herself off and ran to her closest. She pushed aside all of the dresses that hung there searching for her chain mail and her tunic.

"Looking for these, my lady?" Vlad's voice said holding out the desired items.

Rahzel laughed embarrassedly before grabbing the proffered items, "thanks, I guess I should hurry before everyone leaves."

"It would be easier to do if you organized this place better. And everyone already left," Vladimir said as Rahzel retreated to her restroom.

"What? They left already?" Rahzel said slipping on her chain mail and her tunic. The woman opened the door of the bathroom stumbling to find her boots.

"I was told to take you to their location. They will not start without you," Vladimir said once again holding out the exact thing Rahzel was looking for. The albino slipped her boots on before strapping on her sheathed sword and her shield (they were the only things that she knew the exact location of). The advisor already was heading out the door and Rahzel followed behind him.

…...

Rahzel watched as the Kikiwi ran from the pair as they walked through Faron Woods. "Those are very interesting creatures," Rahzel mused.

"They are cowardly. I think that they are rather pointless," Vladimir said.

"You need to see things from their perspective. They don't have any way to defend themselves and here we come with armor and weapons. They must be terrified," Rahzel said wisely.

The advisor tilted her head as if he considered it. "I suppose I never was in that position," Vladimir said, "How's the wedding planning going?"

"Not so well, We've been so busy with the planning of this battle. We haven't spoke of it much," Rahzel sighed. She walked in front of the advisor, so she was now leading the way. "But Midna is going to be my maid of honor and I think Ghirahim was going to ask you to be his best man," Rahzel said thinking about it. "You are his best friend. But we don't have many close friends, so maybe you can recommend some more people for some of the Bridesmaids," Rahzel stopped for a moment and turned to the advisor. "Are you.." Rahzel couldn't finish her question.

She took a sharp breath in and looked down at her stomach. Vladimir's taloned hand was clutching a dagger that was dripping blood. The purple of her tunic was turning red and she fell back. "Vlad?" she asked cautiously as she crawled away keeping her eyes on the bloody knife.

"I apologize, Rahzel," the bird like demon knelt near her.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked holding onto the wound and still backing up. "Are you still trying to separate me and Ghirahim?"

"No, both you and Ghirahim have overstepped your bounds," Vlad said, "All of you of 'noble' birth have." Rahzel narrowed her eyes. "After Demise tortured me, I realized that we as a people have listened to the orders of those who held power only due to birth."

"I agree that nobility and the common folk are the same, but to kill them is not the way to go, Vlad," Rahzel said, "another will rise to the position. And besides my death will not change who is in charge."

"I'm not going to kill you, Rahzel," Vladimir said, "It seems odd to say, but you actually are my friend. That's why I'll let the Hylians decide your fate." He stood up straight and wiped his blade clean.

"Then you killed me and you know it, " Rahzel said, "and what of Ghirahim and Midna. They will notice my absence."

"That's why another member of my team will dispose of them." Vladimir said turning to leave, "Don't worry, the Hylians will be here soon." The bird like demon walked away deeper into the forest. Rahzel picked up a stick and threw in his direction hoping to hit him.

She snarled to herself. "Ghirahim," Rahzel called out hoping that the noble would be safe from whatever assassination attempt that the traitors attempted. She pulled herself to a nearby tree before laying her head on the wood and closing her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone and Happy Friday.

-Randomfangirl- I said I would try. Yes, I'm a horrible liar.

-Anibella-I'm sorry I know he was your favorite. As for why he said it, he's fed up with these nobles and their orders. Ghirahim has held back a lot both in this story's predessor and in this fic, but I don't think he'll hold back any more. Unfortunately many of your questions will not be answered in this chapter or the next, so bear with me. Oh and as I stated in the summery the cover art was drawn by LaCorpse. I'm not nearly that artistic.

-SaraTheAngelic- I find it very amusing that you and Anibella have very different views on Vladimir. But your idea of poisoning was a very good one, I wonder why he didn't use poison. Hmm, anyways, Midna will definately get her chance to beat Vlad into a pulp, but not this chapter. Well, here's another chapter for you to enjoy.

.me- I'm sorry I don't understand. But thank you for reviewing.

And since we have a question, I've brought Rahzel and Ghirahim.

*both wave*

Rahzel: So Anibella, You're wondering how it feels to be betrayed. *sigh* I really can't describe the emotions. At first I was shocked and then so angry. *frown* I know that was an obivious answer. And Blackrose, thank you for saying I'm nice. I try to be understanding and I'm also to blame for ruining every happy moment.

Ghirahim: I believe that it's my turn. Anibella, I don't know what you mean about being betrayed. But if someone did betray me, I will make them beg for mercy. I'll deafen them with the sounds of their screams. I'll...

Rahzel: I think they have the idea.

* * *

Ghirahim leaned over the map that Midna had brought. "She should have been here by now," he said to himself.

"I say let's look for them. If its just her and your advisor and they were attacked, they will need our help," Midna said.

Ghirahim nodded his agreement, "Ask one of the generals to watch over the troops while we go and search for them." Midna left without a bow or any form of respectful gesture. Ghirahim shrugged the two of them were always going to be at odds. Ghirahim stepped away from the table and begun to walk to the entrance to his tent. There was a solid thump and Ghirahim turned to the sound seeing an arrow quivering where he was standing moments ago.

Ghirahim took another sidestep and another arrow appeared where he was standing. The noble teleported out of his tent. He looked quickly for the source of the attack, but didn't see anything. "Everything okay?" Midna asked looking in the same direction as the noble.

"I believe that someone just tried to kill me," Ghirahim said.

Midna narrowed her eyes, "then we should leave before someone does take you out." The pair left the cluster of tents heading back to the castle.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Rahzel opened her eyes slowly. She took a deep breath in and then released it. She was laying on her side hiding in the brush that lined the road. She put her ear to the ground listening for any footsteps. She could hear none. The albino pushed herself to her knees, pausing to catch her breath. She then slowly rose to her feet putting her hand on her stomach to stop the slow leaking of blood.

She took a tentative step forward wavering slightly. She swallowed roughly and put her other foot in front of the first. Each step was a battle to keep her knees from collapsing. "Rahzel," a voice that sounded a lot like Ghirahim called out. Rahzel took a step back unsure if she actually heard the noble's voice. "Rahzel," the voice called out more desperately.

"I'm here," she answered softly. The sound of running footsteps crescendoed. Ghirahim came into view. An instant later he was pulling her into his arms.

"Thank the goddesses," he said with a sigh of relief running his fingers through her hair. He held her away from him to look over her. "Who did this to you?" he asked in a cold, harsh voice. Rahzel shivered at the frightening tone.

"It was Vladimir, Ghirahim," Rahzel whispered, "I'm so sorry."

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Link looked from one general to another. Each were arguing about where the demons would strike next. The door to the tactical room opened revealing one of the messenger boys. "your majesty, the patrol that you sent out came back empty handed," he said.

"That demon said that she would be there," Groose said.

"They aren't known for their honesty," Fi stated plainly.

"She was there at one point, Sir," the messenger said, "they found traces of her blood around the area."

"Did they follow the trail?" Link asked.

"Someone cleaned up after themselves," the messenger said. Link excused the young boy and the boy exited.

"So much for a negotiation," Link said with a sigh.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Rahzel watched as all the demons in the army camp begun to tighten their armor and polish their weapons. A sense of dread overcame her. "Is everything alright, Rahzel?" Midna asked.

The woman shook her head, "I'm unsure of the outcome of this battle." Rahzel looked over the people she got to know over the course of the war. The thought of any of them dying because of her orders was heartbreaking just as heartbreaking as the thought of all the Hylians that would die as the result of her orders.

"You haven't looked to see?" Midna asked.

"No, I have. But I see nothing," Rahzel said with a sigh.

"Rahzel," Ghirahim's voice called before his hands rested on her shoulders protectively. Rahzel looked up to see him smiling down. "The guards found something interesting among Vlad's things. I thought you might want to see."

"Sure Ghirahim, but what of our impending siege?" Rahzel asked.

"This can help us track down whatever group Vladimir got himself caught in." Ghirahim clarified. Rahzel understood what this meant. Ghirahim, Midna and all of those of noble birth would be safe from whatever revolutionary faction was in their court.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello everyone. After reading the last chapter again, I decided that I didn't like it as much as I thought I did, so I edited it. There isn't a need to read it again, but that's the reason why this chapter is late.

-black rose a.k.a jane- it was sleeping pills. And yes it would have been much easier to poison Rahzel.

-SaratheAngelic- I'm sorry that you were confused. Thank you for the review, it made me think back to the chapter. I agree with you, Rahzel's father did just appear. I only mentioned him once in Of Sparrows and Swordsmen and during the first chapter of this story.

-Anibella- I'm sorry I meant to say that I was excited to read a sneak peek. It sounds interesting and I'm interested.

* * *

Ghirahim clenched and unclenched his fists. The anger that he felt toward his former advisor was beyond words. The Bokoblin that were searching through Vladimir's things tossed the demon's possessions out of the tent that was set up for him. The advisor never reappeared and Ghirahim had insisted that the bird-like demon's tent was searched for any clues to the identities of the others in this revolutionary group.

"Ghirahim, it looks like they didn't find anything," Rahzel said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please, calm down. I'm still alive and will remain that way."

"How can you say that?" Ghirahim growled, "he was your friend and he backstabbed you."

"It was my stomach actually," Rahzel said.

The noble grabbed the woman firmly by the upper arms, "He intended to kill you."

"And I now understand how Link must have felt," Rahzel said, "I am no better than he." She looked down in shame.

Ghirahim stopped and loosened his grip, "I..didn't think of that… You may be able to forgive and forget, but I can't. I've nearly lost you too many times."

"My lord and lady, I have found something," a Bokoblin screeched causing Ghirahim to wonder if Rahzel understood what they said. Ghirahim nodded to the Bokoblin to encourage it to continue. "This journal was found among Vladimir's belongings."

"I didn't think he was the type to keep a journal," Rahzel said as Ghirahim flipped through the pages.

"I'm thinking about letting Zant search for these revolutionists," Ghirahim started waiting for a response.

"It seems a wise choice," Rahzel said, "He is one of our generals." In a softer voice she added, "one of our weaker generals."

"Exactly, Midna and us can complete this siege while he looks for these traitors," Ghirahim said.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Midna followed Zant into Ghirahim's strategy tent. "Do you know why he called us here?" the Twili asked the other.

"No ma'am, I don't know," Zant replied, "he said he needed to speak to us." Midna sighed somewhat irritated. The male Twili held up the cloth flap to the king's tent and Midna slipped underneath.

"Hello, you two," Ghirahim said, "I've been waiting for you."

"What's this all about?" Midna asked crossing her arms.

"This," Ghirahim said holding up a pure black ring that seemed to be made from volcanic rock.

"I don't understand, your Majesty," Zant said with a tilt of his head.

Ghirahim flipped the ring and caught it in midair. "This was found among Vladimir's things. Rahzel and I believe that it is a symbol of the members of this revolutionary faction. I want you to find them Zant."

The Twili held out his hand and Ghirahim dropped the ring into his hand. "I believe that I have seen some of the soldiers under my command wear these. I can eliminate this filth."

"Thank you, Zant. I'll be sure to reward you once you complete this task," Ghirahim said dismissing the Twili. Zant gave a bow and left the tent.

"I have a special task for you, Midna," Ghirahim stated.

"You want me to track down Vladimir," Midna said with a blood-thirsty grin.

"Yes, just don't kill him," Ghirahim answered making Midna raise an eyebrow as if to ask the noble if he was being merciful. "Bring him to me alive. I will finish him myself." The noble had a cold gleam in his eyes.

"He just needs to be alive?" Midna asked.

"Yes, besides that you can do whatever you like to him," Ghirahim answered.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Rahzel looked over to the woods to avoid watching the demons dispose of the patrol that came to spy on the siege. The sound of tearing flesh and the smell of blood sickened her, she placed a hand on a nearby tree to keep herself upright. Deciding that the scene was too much, she walked a couple of meters away to be alone.

Out of earshot, she fell to her knees. She put both hands over her face as hot tears ran down her face. "I'm so sorry," she murmured out loud. She wished that the Hylians and Sheikah that had fallen could hear her and forgive her. A snapping twig got Rahzel's attention. A Sheikah's red eyes bore down into hers. His bow drawn arrow aimed for her head. He looked nervous as if he expected a trap. Rahzel looked down.

There was a gurgling noise and Rahzel looked back to the Sheikah. A demon grinned at her, blood running from the corners of his lips as the Sheikah crumbled to the ground. He picked up his golden staff and wiped the blood on his mouth on his dark sleeves. "My lady," he greeted with a bow.

"Yuga, correct," Rahzel asked. The demon nodded his red hair bobbing. "Thank you," she said. Yuga held out his hand and pulled the woman to her feet.

"It was my pleasure," he stated, "we should be sending our report to his majesty." Rahzel nodded and followed the demon. "Do you get queasy at the sight of blood, my lady," the demon asked. The woman just shrugged. The demon chuckled, "well, that Sheikah's blood wasn't very appetizing either which way."

Rahzel scrunched her face in disgust. She took a couple of steps away from the demon. The soft glow of the siege's campfires shined in the distance. "I think I deserve a reward," Yuga said.

"I'm your soon-to-be queen. My gratitude should be enough," Rahzel said now uncomfortable with the demon's tone.

The demon stepped in front of Rahzel. "The price is small. Just a little blood."

Rahzel narrowed her eyes putting her hand on the hilt of her sword. "I suggest that you let me by," Rahzel growled.

The demon laughed, "I was pulling your leg." He walked away, his purple cape billowing.

"I wouldn't think too much of it, Rahzel," Ghirahim's voice said before a hand was placed on her shoulder. Rahzel leaned against him.

"He threatened me," she said angrily.

"Yuga, that man is more interested in paintings than up heaving our society," Ghirahim said, "I'll keep him away from you. Whether or not he meant the threat, I'll have Zant keep an eye on him."

Rahzel stepped on her toes catching his lips with hers. "Thank you. Oh and about my report. We successively took the river and even stopped a shipment of supplies."

"Then it's time to attack. When the boat doesn't return, Link would suspect something. Is everyone ready to move?"

"They have been ready for a while. They are waiting for your command," Rahzel said.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim watched as his soldiers climbed the walls and figures were falling off the walls. After weeks of being under siege, the Hylians were weak and were being trampled. Arms tightened around him and Rahzel buried her face into his cape. The Hylian seemed so fragile since the battle on the hill so many weeks ago. The change in the woman angered him and he wished he could pull her out of it. He loved the woman that stood tall and fought a fight even when she knew that it was futile. He should have pushed her away after all she was weak, broken, but he found that he wanted to hold her tighter and try to piece her back together.

"The city is ours, my lord," a female voice said from Ghirahim's left. A female demon with teal skin wearing a lightly armored dress stood her hands on her hips.

"Thank you, Veran," Rahzel answered, her voice firm. The two females stared at each other for a moment before Veran took a bow.

"Of course, there is no one else as strong as I," Veran said flipping her dark hair. Rahzel slipped off the horse from behind Ghirahim.

"I can disprove that right now if you like," Rahzel said in a threatening voice.

"There is no need, my lady. I will be clearing out the houses." With that she left.

"That's rather shocking, Rahzel. You didn't need to bite her head off," Ghirahim said rather pleased at the liveliness that the woman showed for a brief moment.

"She was trying to flirt with you," she said crossing her arms, "She was batting her eyes and … you didn't see it, did you."

Ghirahim laughed pulling the woman into a hug. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, but that is the most you have acted like yourself in a while."

Rahzel sighed, "I understand. I became weak, soft." Rahzel slipped from his grasp, "I should leave. I can't do this anymore. I can't kill my friends anymore."

Ghirahim understood perfectly, "When I lived with Demise, he had me kill my best friend. I did it because I feared the consequences of disobedience. Why are you doing this?" Rahzel thought for a moment. "You don't fear me. I'm not commanding you do fight your friends… why are you here?"

"To set things right. To give your people the justice they deserve," she answered. She stood taller. "I'm giving your people, our people, everything they deserve."

Ghirahim ran his thumb along her cheekbone, "There's my sparrow."

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Midna hid behind one of large rocks that covered the rolling hills. She watched as her target knelt by a stream using his hands to drink from the running water. She formed a barrier around the bird-like demon. The former advisor looked up from his drink to watch Midna come out from her hiding spot. "I've been looking for you," she said thinking of ways to make the demon suffer.

"Lady Midna," he started, "Let me explain."

"And you expect me to listen?" she asked rolling her eyes. "You're a traitor. And I'm here to bring you to Ghirahim to receive your punishment."

"I won't fight you. I'll come willingly. I just need to speak with Ghirahim," he said pleadingly.

"Sure, I'm taking you to him. If you want to speak with him, you'll have to make him listen," Midna said looking at her fingernails. The Twili looked at the bird-like demon, "But I doubt he will be in a listening mood."


End file.
